Sobreviviendo por ti
by AsukaMiyamoto
Summary: Liz y Avan son novios ahora, ¿Pero que pasaría si un antiguo amor regresara? entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Liz POV.

Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir amor. Ahora salgo con Avan Jogia, mi compañero de reparto en Victorious.

Todo el mundo sabe que Avan y yo no somos como Jade y Beck…. Nosotros nos tenemos más cariño y amor. Lo amo tanto y él sabe.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, ha de ser Avan para irnos al estudio. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta, efectivamente era él.

- Hola Lizzy preciosa

- Hola Avan cursi

- Hey! Lizzy, no son cursilerías, es puro amor que le tengo a una hermosa niña llamada Elizabeth- me dijo en tono divertido.

- Ay, ya mejor vámonos porque luego se nos hace tarde- le dije con reproche fingido.

En cuanto llegamos a los estudios de Nickelodeon, todos nos sentamos en la mesa para hablar sobre el guión de un nuevo capítulo.

- Entrará un nuevo actor, hicimos audiciones y ya lo elegimos- dijo Dan con mucho orgullo

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién será? Preguntó Victoria con curiosidad

- Eric Nelsen

OMG, nunca pensé que fuera a decir que era él. Cuando dijo su nombre me quedé en shock.

- Lizzy ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Avan un poco preocupado

- Sí, sí- contesté

- ¿Segura Liz?- preguntó Leon

- Sí, segura

- Bueno muchachos, empecemos, en un momento llegará Eric con Lane.

Daniella se acercó y comenzó a hablar conmigo.

- Hey Liz, te pusiste nerviosa

- Sí, tal vez un poco, Eric es un actor reconocido y aunque ya he trabajado con él, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa- mentí

- Liz, yo te quiero y te admiro, por eso se que lo harás bien, dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó Victoria corriendo.

- Liz, Liz ¿Ya viste? En esta escena besarás a Eric

- ¿Qué?- en ese momento llegaron Avan, Leon y Matt.

- Hey chicas- saludó Leon

- Hola ustedes- dijo Matt

Avan no dijo nada, solo se puso a un lado mío. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, Eric y Lane habían llegado. Casi me desmayo al verlo de nuevo, pero tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada.

Dan se acercó a nosotros junto con Eric y lo presentó

- Chicos, aquí les traigo a Eric Nelsen- dijo con felicidad- bien, basta de presentaciones y comencemos a grabar.

La primera escena que grabaríamos sería la del beso.

En ese momento supe que algunas cosas pasarían y no serían buenas, habrá corazones heridos, lo puedo sentir.

_**Este fic esta escrito en cooperación con PathiiyGillies, la hecemos juntas, les gustó? espero que sí, por favor dejen reviews, subiremos el sig. cap. pronto :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Liz POV:

No podía más con este nerviosismo, ¿realmente era necesario que Dan me pusiera una escena como esta con Eric? No tengo nada contra él pero…

En ese momento Liz no pudo más y salió corriendo del set, varios pudieron observar algunas lagrimas salir de sus lindos ojos, todos se miraron sin entender porque actuaba de esa forma ¿Qué había sucedido?

Daniella salió tras ella para saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Buscó por varios sitios hasta que por fin después de mucho gritar y correr la encontró, sentada y con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.

Daniella POV.

No podía creer lo que veía, Liz realmente estaba muy mal, me preocupé demasiado, en todo este tiempo que llevaba de conocerla jamás la había visto así, tan débil y frágil. Quiero decir, ella siempre se mostraba fuerte y alegre; Liz junto con Matt eran los que hacían reír al grupo, y ahora ella estaba completamente destrozada, me partió el corazón verla en ese estado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunté

-Nada, no tengo nada, estoy bien- me dijo con una sonrisa que claramente era triste y fingida.

Yo sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien.

Liz POV.

¿Por qué tuve que salir huyendo? Eso no estuvo bien, creo que debo volver, pedir una disculpa y comenzar a grabar de nuevo la escena.

No, no puedo hacerlo, ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles?

Me senté y comencé a llorar de nuevo, al poco rato escuche una voz.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?- miré hacia donde escuche aquella voz, era Daniella

-Nada, no tengo nada, estoy bien- sonreí, claro, era una sonrisa fingida.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto, tú tienes algo, anda dime, confía en mí- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Yo no sabía si decirle o no, la única en la que realmente confiaba y sabia sobre este asunto era Ariana, pero ella no estaba, se encontraba en Nueva York.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y fue entonces cuando decidí abrirle mi corazón a Daniella.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Liz POV

-Liz ¿Por qué lloras? ya te dije que puedes confiar en mi- pude ver tristeza y desesperación por ayudarme.

Decidí contarle toda la verdad a Daniella, es difícil, lo se, pero tengo que desahogarme, o de lo contrario...

-De acuerdo, te contaré que es lo que me tiene así- le dije

-Es por Eric ¿verdad?

No lo podía creer, ¿Soy tan predecible? La miré un poco desconcertada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por tu reacción al momento que te enteraste que Eric sería el nuevo actor. Liz ¿Hubo algo entre ustedes antes?

-Tal vez- dije

-Si te cuesta trabajo hablar del tema, puedes decirme después, si prefieres esperar a Ariana, yo lo entiendo- dijo un poco herida.

-No, no es eso, es solo... difícil, no se que hacer Daniella- si, efectivamente estoy desesperada.

-Dani, yo... Hace 5 o 6 años, cuando estaba en Broadway, participé en un musical llamado "13" junto con Eric Nelsen, pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos y me enamoré de él, Eric era mi todo, pero terminamos después de que el musical terminó debido a la distancia.

-Yo sabía un poco sobre tu participación en Broadway, vi algunas fotografías del show, también algunas de ustedes dos juntos, pero pensé que era por parte del musical- me dijo Dani con la voz quebrada

-La separación fue muy difícil para mi, me encerré una semana en mi habitación, Aariana me vió llorar todo ese tiempo. Dani yo... todavía lo amo.

-Wow, Liz, yo no se que decir, ¿Qué hay con Avan? ¿El lo sabe?

-No, y no quiero lastimarlo, no se que hacer, Daniella, yo amo a Eric

-¿Tú que?- volteé y ví a Avan, herido por aquellas palabras que pronuncié.

Avan POV.

No entendía muy bien que es lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Liz actuaba de esa forma? y lo que es más extraño ¿Por qué Eric se veía tan confundido?

Todos murmuraban cosas, vi que Daniella salió por Liz, seguramente para ella será más fácil hablar con Dani-

Decidí salir a caminar un poco, a decir verdad, quería encontrerme con Liz, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Al fin la encontré, estaba llorando y platicando con Dani, me acerqué un poco para poder escuchar, pero fue un terrible error, ya que lo que escuché me dolió mucho.

- Wow, Liz, no se que decir, ¿Qué hay con Avan? ¡El lo sabe?

-No, y no quiero lastimarlo, no se que hacer, Daniella, yo amo a Eric

-Tú ¿Qué?- pregunté. Liz me vió con miedo y dolor, yo no lo soporté y me fui

-Avan, espera, puedo explicarlo- me detuve

-Liz, no quiero escuchar nada ahora- Ella lloró aún más

-Avan, por favor- suplicó

-No!- me di la vuelta y me fui, solo podía escuchar a Liz gritando y suplicando que regresara, pero yo no le hice caso, estaba muy enojado y destrozado, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

Liz POV

Avan se fue, no me dejó explicar las cosas, Daniella intentó consolarme pero no lo logró.

Esta confusión, todos estos sentimientos no están trayendo nada bueno, como lo dije antes, habrá, o mas bien hay corazones heridos y probablemente habrá más dolor ahora.

Daniella POV

Las cosas se complicaron, Liz lloraba, Avan estaba destrozado, Ariana no estaba para ayudar a su mejor amiga. tengo que hacer algo para que esto se solucione, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto será más doloroso, sinceramente no se si Liz podrá soportarlo, solo espero que no le suceda nada, o intente hacer una locura.

_**gracias por sus reviews... Mas alla de la realidad para ti es un agradeciemiento especial porke t tengo mucho cariño, ke bueno ke te gusto :) espero te guste este cap**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Eric POV.

La actitud de Liz me dejó confundido, no entiendo que es lo que le pasa, ¿Por qué se pone tan nerviosa? ¿No se supone que ya lo había superado?

Bueno, eso creía, ahora que lo pienso ni yo he podido superar nuestra separación. La amaba, más bien la amo tanto.

Pasó mucho tiempo después de que Liz, Avan y Daniella salieron del set, Avan y Dani no me importaban tanto, era Liz la que me preocupaba, claramente pude ver lagrimas en sus ojos antes de salir corriendo de aquí.

Después de un rato regresó Avan, me sorprendió mucho la manera en que llegó, triste, sinceramente no se que le sucedió pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo esto tenía el presentimiento de que todo esto tenía que ver con Liz. En ese momento Avan me miró, tenía los ojos rojos, supongo que había llorado, pero no era eso lo que había llamado mi atención, era su mirada, tan fría y llena de rencor ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? Si, definitivamente esto tiene que ver con Liz.

-Leon, ¿Avan es muy cercano a Liz?- pregunté

-¿Bromeas? Ellos son novios- Wow, esa no me la esperaba, fue una noticia que realmente me dolió.

Liz POV

Dios! Las cosas empeoran, seguramente después de esto, Avan no va a querer ni verme, me odio tanto, yo no queria lastimarlo.

-Liz, tranquila, calmate por favor

-No puedo Dani, las cosas no debían salir de esta forma.

-Liz, dale tiempo a Avan, tal vez...

-¿Tiempo? Daniella, el tiempo no va a solucionar esto

-Si lo hará! Liz, Avan y tu necesitan tiempo, él para reflexionar un poco y acercarce de nuevo a ti, y tu para aclarar tus sentimientos. ¿A quién quieres en verdad?

-Yo, no lo se, en este momento estoy muy confundida, lo mejor es que me vaya a casa y descanse un poco- Si, tal vez eso me calme un poco, llegar a mi casa, darme un baño y dormir un poco.

-Estoy de acuerdo, deja te llevo, en esas condiciones no puedes manejar- Dani estaba preocupada

-No Dani, yo me voy, tranquila, no me va a pasar nada, despideme de los chicos, yo hablare con Dan mañana para disculparme- le dije para tranquilizarla, después me di la media vuelta y me fui.

Daniella POV.

El que Liz se fuer sola, en esa condiciones, no me dejaba nada tranquila.

Decidí hacer lo que me pidió, me despedí también de los chicos, ya me iba cuando me topé con Dan

-¿Cómo esta Liz?

-No muy bien

-Me siento culpable

-¿Tú sabías esto Dan?

-Sabía que Eric y ella habían salido, pero no pensé que Liz fuera a tomar las cosas así- me dijo un poco triste

-No es tu culpa- le dije, él me sonrió, nos despedimos y me subí a mi auto.

Llegué a mi casa, cené un poco, en realidad no tenía mucha hambre, me di un baño y me acosté.

El teléfono sonó alrededor de las 3:00 de la mañana, por un momento pensé que era Liz quería platicar un poco más para desahogarse. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar lo siguiente:

-¿Señorita Daniella Monet?

-Si, soy yo

-¿Es usted amiga de Elizabeth Egan Gillies?

-Si, asi es,¿Sucede algo?

-Ella tuvo un accidente, esta grave

OMG ¿Qué? ¿Liz en un accidente? Sabía que no debía irse sola, ¿Por qué la dejé?

-¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Su novio lo sabe?

-La señorita Elizabeth mientras estaba consiente, nos pidió que nos comunicáramos con usted

-Muchas gracias, enseguida iré.

Por favor Liz, tienes que aguantar, no nos hagas esto.

_**gracias por leer la historia y gracias por los reviews: Mas alla de la realidad gracias por todo tu apoyo, ke bueno ke te gusta la historia :), en serio gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Avan POV

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Tal vez actue muy dramático, pero… yo amo a Liz y escuchar que ella ama Eric me rompió el corazón. El y Liz no tuvieron nada que ver, ¿O si? Tengo muchas dudas y Ariana no está aquí para ayudarme con ellas.

Entre al set donde estaban Leon, Victoria, y Matt, al cruzar la puerta senti una desesperación muy fuerte, me toque el pecho

-¿Te pasa algo amigo?- Me preguntó Leon

-No, es solo que sentí una desesperación en mi pecho, sentí como si algo le hubiera pasado a alguien muy querido

-Yo también sentí algo similar- Me dijo Victoria

-¿No le habrá pasado algo a Daniella, Liz o Ariana?- preguntó Leon

-Pues Daniella y Liz estan juntas ¿No?- dijo Matt

-Sí- dije recordando lo que escuche decir a Liz.

Liz POV

Salí del set y me subí a mi auto, le dije a Dani que iría a mi casa, pero no lo hice, solo manejé sin rumbo alguno. Pasó algún tiempo y decidi irme a mi casa, baje del auto, entré, tomé un poco de té y volví a salir. Esta vez quería solo caminar.

Aún no puedo creer que Avan se haya enterado de que aún amo a Eric. Después de mucho caminar me senté en una banca para poder reflexionar, en ese momento empezó a llover. Me levanté, me tenía que ir rápido, no quería enfermarme, yo siempre he sido muy frágil con respecto a mi salud.

Mientras corría, iba pensando en Avan, si él me odia no hablará conmigo más que para las cosas del trabajo, mi vida se destruye, por ir en ese estado no me di cuenta del carro que venía hacia mi.

El golpe fue muy fuerte, estoy segura que mi cuerpo voló varios metros.

El dolor era insoportable, no podía moverme, sabía que mi situación era delicada; llegaron los paramédicos.

-Oh por Dios!, es Elizabeth Gillies! Liz ¿Me escucha?

-Sí… no puedo moverme- contesté con mucha dificultad

-Llamaremos a sus padres

-No… ellos n-no están en el pa-país

-Entonces ¿A quien debemos avisar?- su rostro se veia preocupado

-Llamen a Daniella Monet- contesté y en ese momento todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor, no podía ver, pero aún escuchaba.

-Vaya, Liz no se encuentra nada muy bien, sinceramente no se si logre llegar con vida al hospital y si lo logra no creo que sobreviva la noche.

Eso no sonaba tan mal, así mis problemas terminarían, pero… no quiero dejarlos solos, Avan, Eric, Ariana, Daniella, saldré de esta, es una promesa.

Daniella POV

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, quería llamar Avan pero se que Liz no me lo perdonaría, también quería comunicarme con su familia pero estaban de viaje por Europa, pero había alguien a quien si podía llamar, a su mejor amiga, sí, así es, llamaría a Arian, ella debe estar aquí con ella.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué a Nueva York.

-Hola

-¿Ariana?

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-Ari, soy yo, Daniella

-Hola Dani ¿Cómo estás?

-Ari hay algo que debo decirte- le contesté ignorando su pregunta

-¿Qué sucede?

-Liz tuvo un accidente

Ariana POV

Lo que me dijo Daniella simplemente no podía ser verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Por favor dime que no es cierto- dije toda histérica

-No se muy bien que sucedió, me hablaron por teléfono y solo me dijeron eso. Ariana, Liz está muy grave, yo voy para el hospital en este momento.

-¿Avan sabe?- le pregunté

-No, él y Liz tuvieron un problema

-Oh Dios! ¿Por qué?

-Por el nuevo actor de Victorious Ari, Eric Nelsen

-Que terrible, Liz no ha podido superar lo que tuvo con él

-Lo se, me lo dijo. Ariana estoy segura que el accidente fue causado por la desesperación que tenía en ese momento- me dijo con tristeza

-Liz se deprime con mucha facilidad y eso no va a ayudar en su recuperación, Dani, debemos estar siempre con ella.

Yo sabía que si la situación de Liz era grave, la depresión terminaría empeorando las cosas, si, yo sabía que mi mejor amiga probablemente no lograría salir adelante por ella misma. Me siento culpable por no estar con ella, lo mejor es tomar el primer vuelo a Los Angeles, y mantenerme a su lado, se que por el momento ella esta en buenas manos, confío mucho en Daniella

_**y aki esta el cap 5 :) disfrutenlo**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Daniella POV

En cuanto dejé de hablar con Ariana, salí de mi casa rumbo al hospital, quería llegar rápido, tenía que saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que había pasado con Liz, como estaba ella realmente, quería estar junto a ella.

Al fin llegué al hospital, en el momento en que crucé la puerta un médico se acercó a mi.

-Usted debe ser amiga de Elizabeth ¿Cierto?

-Sí, así es, soy Daniella ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Bueno, Liz fue atropellada, su cuerpo voló varios metros, al parecer el conductor no pudo frenar a tiempo, dice que ella se atravesó corriendo y sin fijarse.

-Oh por Dios! Y ¿Ella cómo está?- sinceramente después de haber escuchado como sucedieron las cosas no podía creer que Liz estuviera con vida.

-No le voy a mentir señorita, ella está muy grave, sus heridas son muy delicadas, tiene heridas internas y tiene multiples golpes incluyendo la cabeza, necesita cirugía, realmente no creo que lo logre.

Esas palabras me dolieron muchísimo, Liz podía morir, no me lo creo.

-No puede ser, ella es fuerte yo se que lo logrará

-Es bueno que fe señorita, con permiso, la cirugía va a comenzar, haré lo que este en mis manos- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

A mi solo me quedaba esperar a que la operación terminara, decidí marcarle de nuevo a Ariana para informarle sobre Liz, ella merece saber.

Ariana POV

Estaba ya en el aeropuerto cuando mi teléfono sonó, era Daniella, contesté de inmediato

-Dani, ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Qué sabes?

-Tranquila Ariana, cálmate

-Lo siento, pero sabes que Liz es mi mejor amiga

-Lo se, Ari, esto es lo que se hasta ahora- Daniella me contó todo lo que le dijo el médico, me quedé en shock- Oh por Dios!,Dani tengo miedo de que Liz no lo vaya a lograr

-Ariana, Liz lo logrará, tu la conoces, luchará por mantenerse con vida.

-Sí tienes razón, ahora hay que enfocarnos en su recuperación física, para también poderla ayudar con su depresión

-Vendrás pronto Ari?

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, mi avión sale en 15 minutos, estaré ahí pronto

-Que bueno, Liz te necesita a su lado, eres su mejor amiga

-No, Daniella, las dos somos sus amigas y nos necesita a las dos. Gracias por apoyarla mientras no estaba

-Gracias a ti Ariana, vuelve pronto por favor

Colgué y me subí al avión, necesitaba estar pronto en Los Angeles.

Daniella POV

Esperé bastante tiempo por noticias sobre Liz, al fin el doctor se acercó a mí, su rostro era serio, eso me asustó, tenía un mal presentimiento, por favor, que no me vaya a decir que Liz no salió bien, por favor.

-Señorita Monet

-Digame

-Hubo complicaciones en la operación

-¿Qué clase de complicaciones?- pregunté

-La perdimos en dos ocasiones, logramos estabilizarla

-Oh por Dios! Pero ¿Ella estará bien, verdad?- pregunté con un poco de miedo

-Está en coma

Mi mundo se detuvo, no puede ser cierto, Liz no puede estar en coma

-Pero ¿Va a despertar pronto?

-No lo se, eso ya depende de ella

No, por favor, Liz tienes que despertar, tiens muchas cosas por delante, no te des por vencida, por favor Liz no nos hagas esto,

Ahora si debe saberlo Avan.

_**ke tal ¿les gusto? una vez mas gracias porr tus reviews Mas alla de la realidad. tardare un poco en subier los demas, bueno no mucho, tal vez suba uno cada 3 dias o cada semana, esperenlo con ganas:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Avan POV

Ese sentimiento extraño, aquella desesperación no me dejaba en paz ¿Qué habrá pasado? Algo no anda bien. No puedo dormir y no puedo dejar de pensar en Liz, solo espero que a ella no le haya pasado nada. En ese momento sonó mi celular, la angustia creció, era Daniella

- ¿Avan?

- ¿Qué sucede Dani?

- Avan… Liz

- ¿Qué pasó con Liz?- dije casi gritando

- Liz fue atropellada, está en coma

- ¿Qué? No es cierto, estas mintiendo Daniella

- Avan, tranquilo, por favor, así no vas a resolver las cosas

- Lo siento Dani, enseguida voy

- De acuerdo, aquí te espero, Ariana esta por llegar también.

- Gracias Dani, le avisaré a Vic.

- Claro, ven con cuidado

- Lo haré- terminando la llamada con Daniella marqué de inmediato a Victoria.

Victoria POV

Las cosas que habían sucedido hoy en el set me dejaron confundida, ¿Qué había pasado con Liz? ¿Por qué Avan llegó tan deprimido? Pero lo más extraño fue el sentimiento de angustia que Avan y yo presentamos ¿Por qué? Pensaba en eso cuando mi teléfono sonó.

- ¿Vic eres tu?

- Avan ¿Qué pasa?

- Liz tuvo un accidente

- Oh por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó?

- La atropellaron.

Lo que dijo Avan me dejó en shock, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentí en ese momento.

- Vic ¿sigues ahí?

- Sí, Avan, mantenme informada, yo no puedo salir de mi casa en este momento

- Claro, lo haré, adiós

- Bye

Avan POV

Esto no puede estar pasando, Liz en el hospital, todo fue por mi culpa, tal vez si hubiera hablado bien con ella, ahorita estaría conmigo no en el hospital luchando por vivir… la culpa es mia.

Quería llegar rápido al hospital. Cuando llegué, Ariana ya estaba ahí con Daniella, corrí para hablar con ellas. Me preocupé cuando las vi llorarando.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Liz?

- Algo salió mal en la operación- me dijo Daniella, sentí que se me salía el alma

- Entonces Liz está mal… ¿Sigue en coma verdad?

- Sí, asi es, el doctor dijo que se nos fue dos veces- dijo Ariana

- Esto está mal… es mi culpa- sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla, en verdad me sentía culpable

- No es culpa de nadie… es cosa del destino. Liz se recuperará como cuando tuvo neumonía ¿Recuerdas que estuvo muy enferma y al mes ya estaba contando uno de sus chistes?- comentó Daniella

- Sí, cuando prometí ser siempre amigos y nunca separarnos

- Todos juramos algo Avan- dijo Dani

- Yo siempre vivo jurándole cosas- dijo Ariana con una sonrisa, todos comenzamos a reír recordando los buenos momentos con Liz.

Victoria POV

Oh Dios!, aun no puedo creer lo que me dijo Avan ¿Cómo estará Liz? Me sentía muy incomoda sin saber nada de ella y para ponerme las cosas más difíciles no podía salir de mi casa, al menos no por el momento.

Sonó el teléfono, sabía que era Avan

- ¿Cómo está Liz?

- El doctor dijo que algo salió mal en la operación- su voz se escuchaba quebrada

- Oh Dios! Y ¿Cómo esta ahora?

- Está en coma

- Dios! En verdad quisiera estar con ustedes pero ya sabes que no puedo salir. Le avisaré a Leon

- Esta bien, cuando sepa algo vuelvo a marcar

- Bien, adiós- enseguida le marqué a Leon, contestó luego luego

- Hola Vic

- Leon tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante, se trata de Liz

- ¿Qué pasó con Liz? ¿Se enfermó? ¿Qué tiene?

- Liz está grave en el hospital, la atropellaron, le hicieron una operación pero salió mal, ella está en coma

- Liz no puede estar en coma, no puede

- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer

- Voy al hospital ¿Tu no vas?

- No puedo ir

- Ok, si cambias de opinión puedo pasar por ti

- Esta bien, gracias Leon, bye

Yo no soy la mejor amiga de Liz, pero la admiro mucho y estaré a su lado siempre que ella me necesite.

_**aki esta por fin el cap 7, espero ke les haya gustado, una vez mas gracias por sus reviews, mas alla de la realidad tus comentarios inspiran mucho, gracias amiga, subire en mañana o el viernes el cap 8 gracias por leer, hasta pronto **_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Ariana POV

El recordar los bellos momentos que hemos vivido con Liz me calmaron un poco, ahora solo me inquietaba una cosa y era el avisarle a Eric.

- Dani ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

- Claro ¿Qué sucede Ariana? Luces misteriosa

- Daniella, hay que decirle a Eric

- ¿Qué? Estas loca!, si Eric viene y Avan lo ve se pelearán ¿Tu crees que a Liz le gustaría eso?

- Dani, Eric merece saber, muy independientemente de si fue su novio o no, él es un viejo amigo y debe saberlo

- Lo siento Ari, tienes razón, él debe estar aquí

- Así es, voy a llamarlo, por el momento no le diga nada a Avan

- Esta bien.

Daniella regresó con Avan y yo llamé a Eric

- ¿Sí?

- Eric, soy yo Ariana

- Hola Ari, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti

- Si, ha sido bastante

- ¿A que debo tu llamada, vieja amiga?

- Eric, sucedió algo

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Liz tuvo un accidente y está en coma, ven en cuanto puedas por favor.

- Estaré ahí en un momento, gracias Ari.

Eric POV

Debo decir que lo que dijo Ariana no me lo esperaba, antes había sucedido algo similar, con una de las alergias de Liz, pero esto es peor, debo llegar rápido

En cuanto llegué Ariana me abrazó, Daniella se acercó a saludar, me iban a contar como estaban las cosas, cuando Avan regresó.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- me dijo con odio

- Avan, por favor- se interpuso Ariana

- Él no puede estar aquí

- Sí puedo! Liz es mi amiga, la conozco desde hce varios años, no puedes decirme que no puedo estar aquí, acostúmbrate Avan porque voy a estar aquí hasta que ella se recupere.

Eso fue lo último que le dije a Avan.

Pasaron dos semanas y Liz seguía en coma, no mostraba signos de mejoría, todos estábamos muy deprimidos, llegó el doctor

- Chicos, Liz sigue igual, no hay señas de una mejora en su salud, lo siento mucho

- ¿Alguien puede pasar a verla?- preguntó Leon

- Sí claro, uno por uno por favor

- Genial, Eric ¿Por qué no pasas tu primero?- dijo Ariana

- ¿Qué?- gritó Avan

- Avan deja que pase él, después irás tu, por favor

- Esta bien- dijo de mala gana

Entré a la habitación de Liz, cuando la vi me deprimí mucho, ella estaba conectada a varios tubos y máquinas, se veía más pálida de lo normal, me senté junto a ella y comencé a hablarle.

- Liz, pequeña, despierta por favor, no me dejes, cuando estábamos juntos era muy feliz, no debimos terminar, Liz abre los ojos, yo… te amo-comencé a llorar, en ese momento Liz comenzó a mover los dedos

- Liz ¿Puedes escucharme?- ella tenía los ojos cerrados aun cuando empezó a decir algo

- Avan, Avan, perdón yo te amo, perdóname.

Esas palabras rompieron mi corazón, pero debía aceptarlo, felicidades Avan.

_**una vez mas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir capitulo a capitulo esta historia, mas alla de la realidad, no tengo palabras para agradecerte por todo tu apoyo, te kiero. Kiara seddie gracias a ti tambien por tus comentarios, espero ke les haya agradado este cap. gracias por leer :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Eric POV

Cuando vi que Liz se movía sentí mucha emoción, pero al escuchar el nombre de Avan sentí algo completamente diferente, mi corazón se rompió.

Vi a Liz mover su mano, la tomé y le di un pequeño beso. Ella quería abrir sus ojos pero no podía, eso me dolió aun más, vi sus brazos llenos de moretones, su piel más pálida y sus ojos demasiado hinchados, no podía soportarlo, no podía verla así. La enfermera entró y me dijo que era mejor salir para que Liz pudiera descansar.

Avan POV

Yo quería saber como estaba Liz, mi corazón latía más fuerte que un motor, ya quiero que salga Nelsen del cuarto de Liz… la quería ver pero el doctor se acercó.

- Bueno, Liz ya no puede recibir visitas hasta mañana

- ¿Queeee? Esto no puede ser- dije muy enojado, Nelsen me veía con furia y yo le regresé la mirada, vi que Ariana y Daniella se acercaron a él, supongo que para preguntar por Liz, en ese momento me di la media vuelta y me salí.

Ariana POV

Le dije a Dani que nos acercáramos a Eric para preguntar sobre el estado de Liz, lo vimos llorar

- Eric ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo está Liz?

- Ay Ari- empezó a llorar más- sus brazos tienen muchos moretones, luce más pálida y sus ojitos están muy hinchados pero me dio felicidad algo

- ¿Qué te dio felicidad?- preguntó Daniella

- Liz movió su manita y habló

- ¿A si? Y ¿Qué dijo?- pregunté con alegría

- Ella dijo… que ama a Avan.

Daniella POV

Vi que Eric en verdad amaba a Liz, por lo que ella me había platicado ellos se querían mucho… al ver la cara de Eric casi llorando pude terminar de entender que Liz era alguien muy especial, mientras pensaba el doctor se nos acercó y habló con nosotros.

- Pensándolo bien dejaré entrar a alguien más a ver a Elizabeth.

Yo le dije a Ariana que pasara ya que desafortunadamente Avan se fue, rayos, estaba aquí hace un rato, Ari aceptó y entró a verla.

Ariana POV

Daniella me pidió entrar a la habitación donde estaba Liz, yo me moría por ver a mi amiga.

Entré, la vi acostada en la cama, más pálida, le agarré la mano y le dije.

- Liz mi amiga, mi hermana, te amo y lo sabes, así como sabes que me rompe el corazón verte así, Liz tu eres parte de mi corazón, te quiero, te adoro, te amo- le dije con una lágrima en la mejilla, de repente el monitor conectado al pecho de Liz comenzó a hacer un ruido incontrolable, en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal

_**woooo al fin capítulo 9 lamento la tardanza pero Pati y yo hemos estado medio ocupadillas, escuela ella y yo entrevistas de Trabajo, espero les haya gustado este cap, de nuevo gracias a sus reviews, mas alla de la realidad t lo digo una vez más tus comentaros me inspiran muchas gracias... por cierto vieron el episodio the worst couple? yo lo vi y llore mucho, Bade no puede acabar... nos leemos pronto **_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Ariana POV

Dios! ¿Qué estaba pasando? El médico y la enfermera entraron a la habitación.

- Doctor la joven está en paro

- Lo se, traigan el desfibrilador ahora!

- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté alterada

- Apártese por favor, muy bien a la cuenta de tres, 1, 2, 3, despejen, Rayos! Otra vez 1, 2, 3 despejen-

Ahora ya entendía lo que estaba pasando, Liz estaba empeorando, estaba muriendo ante mis ojos, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible, si mostró signos de mejoría ante Eric? Esto no puede ser.

- Señorita Grande acompáñeme por favor- el doctor me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo seguí, vi que el monitor de Liz ya estaba normal

-¿Qué pasa?

- La salud de su amiga se deteriora rápido, temo que no va aguantar mucho, lo siento

- No puede ser, Eric dijo que ella se movió y habló

- Probablemente fue un reflejo, Ariana ¿Puedo llamarte así?

- Sí claro

- Ella está muy mal, sinceramente lo que estamos esperando es un milagro, lo siento mucho

- Los milagros existen, ella me lo ha demostrado ya en una ocasión, se pondrá bien, lo se

- De acuerdo- se retiró y yo fui a contarle lo sucedido a Daniella.

Daniella POV

Lo que me contó Ariana me dejó sin palabras, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Liz empeore?

- Dani, hay que decírselo a Avan

- Se pondrá como loco, si Liz muere Avan no se lo perdonará

- Debe saberlo y Liz no va a morir, ella luchará, siempre lo hace, ha peleado contra sus alergias y venció su neumonía, ella saldrá adelante- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, me sentí mal

- Lo siento Ari, no era mi intención

- Esta bien, lo siento yo también, iré a hablarle a Avan, con permiso.

Ariana tiene mucha fe en que Liz despertará, pero yo no pienso igual, tengo un mal presentimiento, espero me equivoque, no quiero perder a una gran amiga. En eso Victoria se acercó

- Dani te ves muy mal ¿Qué pasó?

- Eric entró a ver a Liz, él dijo que movió su mano y habló

- Esas son buenas noticias, no entiendo porqué estás así.

Decidí decirle todo a Victoria, ella podría ayudar con Avan y Ariana en caso de que algo suceda.

Victoria POV

No estaba lista para escuchar lo que Daniella me dijo a continuación

- Esas son buenas noticias, no entiendo porqué estás así

- Vic, cuando Ariana entró con Liz ella tuvo otro ataque, el doctor dijo que… no va a durar mucho tiempo, Ari fue a hablar con Avan.

- Oh por Dios! No es cierto

- Yo estoy igual

- Avan no lo va a soportar

- Sí lo se, y Ariana tiene mucha esperanza en que Liz despertará

- Yo pienso igual que ella, Liz no se rendirá, tu también debes de tener fe

- No lo se Vic, yo…

- Dani confía en ella

- Lo hago pero… es solo que no quiero perderla

- Nadie quiere, ahora los tres debemos estar juntos porque Avan se va a poner difícil

- De acuerdo.

Sí, Avan no lo va a soportar, ama demasiado a Liz, él va a necesitar nuestra ayuda, no quiero que cometa una locura.

**_que tal? creyeron que Liz iba a salir tan facil del coma? soy mala, pero no me odien, las cosas cambiaran, jajaja espero les haya gustado esta cap, dejen reviews, y conttestenme esto : ¿conquien quieren que se quede Liz? ¿Con Avan o con Eric? sus ideas son bienveniidas... nos leemos pronto_**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Avan POV

Vaya estoy más angustiado en estos momentos, quiero ver a Liz, decirle que la amo, que la necesito, ella es mi luz, sin ella yo no se que haría. Vi que Ariana, Dani y Vic venían, les vi la cara más triste.

- Avan, tenemos algo muy triste que decirte- me dijo Vic

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasó algo a Liz?

- Cuando entré a verla ella se puso mal otra vez- dijo Ari entre lágrimas

- Esto no puede ser- le dije casi llorando

- Hay que tener esperanzas, se pondrá bien, Liz es fuerte- pude ver que Daniella ponía cara de desánimo

- Dani ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan pesimista?

- La verdad si tengo esperanzas, pero Liz… ya son tres veces que se va y la verdad necesitamos un milagro muy fuerte

- Lo se, solo espero poder entrar a verla pronto

- Pronto lo harás Avan- me dijo Vic

- Pronto la veremos todos, feliz y animada como siempre- expresó Ariana

- Sí, no hay que perder las esperanzas, ella es más fuerte…

- Pienso que es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos

- Sí- dijo Dani.

Leon POV

Quisiera ver a Liz, ella es mi mejor amiga… no, ella es como mi hermana, la quiero mucho, hablaré con Eric para preguntarle como está Liz.

- Hey Eric

- Hola Leon

- Ya entraste a ver a Liz ¿Verdad?

- Sí- tenía lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Tan mal está?

- Sí, bueno, movió la mano y habló un poco pero… sus brazos están moreteados y sus ojos muy hinchados.

Oh Dios!… Liz en esas condiciones? Daría mucho por entrar a verla, seguía platicando con Eric cuando vi que venían todos junto con el doctor diciendo que alguien más podía pasar a verla… yo moría por entrar a ver a mi amiga, pero pensé que era mejor que Avan entrara primero, él vió mi cara de desesperación y me dijo

- Entra tu, yo se que eres el mejor amigo de Liz

- ¿Estás seguro? Yo puedo esperar

- Estoy seguro, entra.

No tenía como agradecer a Avan el que me dejara entrar a ver a Liz. Cuando entré la vi en esa cama, llena de tubos con esa máquina que detecta los movimientos del corazón, me acerqué a ella, le dije miles de cosas sobre nuestra amistad.

- Liz, te adoro amiga, te quiero mucho, eres una persona que llegó a cambiar mi vida, yo se que me escuchas y tu quieres contestar lo que te estoy diciendo- vi la cara de Liz y era increíble lo que veía… una lágrima bajba por su mejilla.

_**lamento la tardanza pero Paty y yo hemos estado un poko ocupaditas jeje, espero que les agrade el cap de hoy y una vez mas gracias a todos por sus reviews TrueRoseLove, Mr Rex Pathiiy Gillies mi gran compañera de fics y amiga del alma y por supuesto a mi otra gran amiga y excelente escritora Mas alla de la realidad, enserio muchas gracias esperen pronto el sig. cap.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Leon POV

Estaba impresionado, ya sabía que Liz podía escucharme y el ver la lágrima bajar por su mejilla lo confirmó.

- Liz, Liz, preciosa ¿Me escuchas? Liz no te rindas, todos esperamos verte bromear de nuevo, vamos- esperaba que ella tuviera otra reacción pero no hubo nada, sequé sus lágrimas, la besé en la frente- Te quiero Liz- me salí.

Afuera estaban todos, esperando por noticias

- Leon ¿Cómo la viste?- preguntó Daniella

- Mal Dani, está muy golpeada, pero se que escucha

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- me preguntó Avan

- Porque al hablarle, ella comenzó a llorar

- Supongo que esa es buena señal ¿No?- dijo Ari con alegría

- Eso quiero pensar, Avan, es tu turno

- No, quiero verla pero… Vic entra tu

- Avan, deberías ser tu quien entre

- Entra, vamos

- Esta bien

Victoria entró en la habitación de Liz mientras yo hablaba un poco con Avan.

Victoria POV

OK, es mi turno, sinceramente no se que hacer o que decirle, no soy buena con estas cosas.

Entré a la habitación, Liz estaba irreconocible, no lo podía creer. Ella estaba muy pálida y golpeada, no quedaba nada de la Liz que yo conocía, llena de vida y alegría, caminé hacia ella y me senté

- Hola Liz, se que escuchas, mira yo… la verdad no he llegado a tratarte mucho como lo han hecho Avan, Ari o Leon, pero quiero que sepas que yo te apoyaré siempre y me duele mucho el verte así, se te extraña en el set, yo te extraño, Liz tu eres mue importante para todos nosotros, no tienes idea de lo mucho que está sufriendo Avan, él te ama, por favor despierta- comencé a llorar, a pesar de no ser tan buenas amigas sí sentía mucho cariño hacia Liz, ella es especial para todos nosotros.

Me disponía a salir cuando escuché algo

- Vega…. Victoria…

- ¿Liz? Liz vamos- silencio, me sorprendieron esas palabras, sobre todo la primera… Vega, se que Liz ama su personaje de Jade, supongo que soñaba con su papel

- Te quiero West- le dije riendo- Te quiero Liz, despierta pronto por favor- salí de la habitación para reunirme con los demás.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Avan

- Ella habló, habló, se va a recuperar

- ¿Qué dijo?- preguntaron Leon y Ariana al mismo tiempo

- Primero dijo Vega

- ¿Vega?- preguntó Dani

- Sí, creo que estaba soñando con su papel

- ¿Y luego?- preguntó Avan

- Después dijo mi nombre, Avan deberías entrar

- No, que entre Matt y luego Dani, después iré yo

- No que la querías ver Avan? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Tienes miedo de verla?- dijo Eric con furia, volteé a ver a Avan, estaba furioso

- Yo se lo que hago Nelsen! Y no tengo miedo, no te metas en mis asuntos- dijo gritando

- Entonces no la amas- Avan se volteó y golpeó a Eric en la cara, él se lo regresó, Leon agarró a Eric y yo a Avan

- Avan ya para- le grité

- Esta bien- dijo aun desesperado, Eric salió de la sala, Leon lo siguió

- Avan ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Matt

- Sí, vamos Matt, entra a verla

Era el turno de Matt, esperaremos para ver que noticias nos trae sobre Liz

_**y aki el cap 12 diganme ke opinan... les gustó? ke kreen ke pase cuando Matt entre a ver a Liz? que pasará entre Avan y Eric? jaja dejen reviews por favor :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Matt POV

Es mi turno de entrar a ver a Liz. Entré a la habitación, cuando la vi no lo pude creer, ella estaba llena de tubos, la observé más tiempo y después hblé con ella.

- Liz, niña, se que me escuchas, todos estamos felices porque Leon dijo que soltaste una lágrima y Vic dijo que hablaste, es buena señal. Liz te necesito, no me puedo imaginar esos momentos divertidos que vivimos tu, Leon y yo… ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en casa de Ariana, tu, Leon, Avan y yo, y un mechón de tu cabello se atoró en el cierre de la chamarra de Leon? Fue muy divertido- En ese momento pude notar otra reacción en Liz, ella estaba riendo, sentí la misma emoción que tuvieron Leon y Victoria, salí de la habitación, todos me rodearon

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Daniella

- Liz se rió conmigo

- Oh! ¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Ariana

- Le conté cuando un mechón de su cabello se atoró en el cierre de la chamarra de Leon

- Ja ja ja , Liz estaba bien desesperada- dijo Leon

- Y nosotros muriéndonos de risa- comentó Ariana

- Avan vas tu

- No, que entre Dani

- No, entra tu, yo puedo esperar

- Dani, fuiste tu la que nos dijiste del accidente, así que entras tu.

Daniella POV

Acepté entrar a la habitación, en serio ver a Liz en ese estado me hace llorar, me acerqué a ella poco a poco, le vi sus brazos, no era mentira que los tenía llenos de moretones.

- Hey Liz, te debo confesar algo, tu eres la única que me comprende, somos casi iguales, eres vegetariana igual que yo pero tu por causas de salud, nno le vayas a decir a nadie, pero tu eres la más chistosa de todo el elenco… Liz por favor, vive, te necesito- Oh por Dios! Escuche una palabra de Liz, fue tan indo y sorpresivo

- Lo haré- después de esa frase ella ya no dijo nada, estoy recuperando l esperanza, Liz se va a recuperar, salí de la habitación por ordenes de la enfermera, ahora es turno de Avan y ya no se puede negar.

_**o.O ke pasara con Avan? jajaja bueno como siempre kiero agradecer sus reviews a Mr Rex ( me encanta tu historia) y Mas alla de la realidad (gracias por tu apoyo amiga, ya estoy mejor, sube pronto nuevo cap de tu historia tambien) espero hayan deisfrutado este capitulo, en unos momentos subire el otro**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Daniella POV

Al salir del cuarto todos se acercaron a mí, obviamente por noticias.

- Daniella ¿Qué pasó? Te ves feliz- me preguntó Ariana

- Lo estoy

- ¿Reaccionó?- preguntó Avan impaciente

- Sí, ella habló, se va a recuperar- dije llorando de alegría

- ¿Y que dijo?- preguntó Leon

- Yo le dije "Liz, vive" y ella me respondió "Lo haré", fue muy hermoso, aun no me lo creo, Avan entra y habla con ella, vamos

- Esta bien, ahora es mi turno

Avan POV

La verdad Nelsen tenía razón en algo, yo tenía miedo de ver a Liz, no sabía si estaba preparado para verla en ese estado, pero tengo que hacerlo por mucho que me duela verla así.

Entré al cuarto, la vi, me puse a llorar, aquella chica golpeada, pálida y entubada no podía ser mi Liz, se veía tan frágil, me acerqué un poco más y me senté en la silla junto a su cama.

- Liz, mi amor, ¿Me escuchas? Lamento tanto aquel mal entendido, yo te amo, y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, pero en parte fallé, te hice daño, es mi culpa el que estés en ese estado, no puedo perdonarme, fui un idiota al desconfiar de ti y al hablarte de esa forma, claro que si lo que dijiste en esa ocasión es cierto yo estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado con tal de verte feliz, te amo hermosa, no me dejes- esperé a ver si Liz tenía alguna reacción, pero nada sucedió, me quedé ahí quince minutos más, observándola y diciéndole lo mucho que la amo y la extraño, me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta, la iba a abrir cuando…

- Avan- volteé

- ¿Liz? Liz hermosa- me acerqué rápido

- Avan- volvió a decir ella, yo estaba sorprendido, Liz tenía los ojos abiertos

- Liz, amor- comencé a llorar

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasó?- me dijo con voz débil y cansada

- Tuviste un accidente bebé, pero ya estas bien- le dije entre lágrimas

- Me duele todo el cuerpo

- No te muevas iré por el médico

- No me dejes por favor, quiero hablar contigo

- Liz primero está tu salud, nosotros podemos hablar después

- ¿Eric está aquí?- esa pregunta me dolió, no la esperaba

- Sí, él está afuera

- Quiero hablar con los dos

- Esta bien, pero después…

- De ver al doctor, lo se Avan- me dijo sonriendo, salí a buscar al médico

En cuanto salí todos me miraron

- ¿Avan?- preguntó Victoria

- Voy a buscar al doctor

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se puso peor? - me preguntaron Ariana y Daniell

- No, ella despertó

-¿En serio?- dijeron todos

- Sí, así que buscaré al médico

- Yo lo busco- se ofreció Ari

- Bueno, esta bien

En ese momento aproveché para ir a buscar a Nelsen

- ¡Nelsen!

- ¿Qué quieres Jogia?

- Liz despertó

- ¿Cómo?

- Despertó ¿Qué no escuchas?

- Bájale ya Avan

- Como sea, ella quiere hablar con los dos, te espero afuera de su habitación

- De acuerdo- me dijo, me di la vuelta y caminé

- Hey Jogia!- detuve y lo miré- Que gane el mejor- asentí.

Seguí caminando pensando en lo que dijo Eric, es el momento de saber la verdad, sea cual sea la decisión que Liz tome yo la aceptaré.

_**o por dios! a quien elegirá Liz? les gustó? ya saben, dejen sus reviews y nos leeremos pronto :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

Liz POV

Dejé que Avan saliera por el médico, cielos, no recuerdo casi nada, solo me acuerdo de haber corrido bajo la lluvia, sentir un golpe y hablar con alguien y luego nada.

Mientras intentaba recordar más entró el doctor a mi habitación

- Hola Elizabeth ¿Cómo se siente?

- No lo se, me duele el cuerpo y todo me da vueltas

- Vamos a revisarte- el médico checó mi monitor, luego sacó su estetoscopio y lo puso sobre mi pecho, la cara que puso no me gustó en lo absoluto

- ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté con nerviosismo

- No, te haré unos estudios para estar seguro

- ¿Ahora?

- No, más al rato, dejaremos que descanses un poco, con permiso- él salió, me dejó con varias dudas, en fin, ahora me toca hablar con Avan y Eric, me siento tan confundida aun, oí ruidos afuera, supongo que son ellos

- Pasen- intenté gritar, Avan abrió la puerta, cuando desperté no habíha visto con claridad su rostro, ahora puedo ver que tiene un golpe en la mejilla, volteé a ver a Eric y pude notar lo mismo en su cara

- Chicos ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada- contestaron los dos

- "Nada" no les deja la cara hinchada

- Liz, no te preocupes por nosotros, preocúpate por ti- contestó Eric, vi que Avan lo veía con resentimiento, suspiré

- Chicos, creo que es momento de decirles lo que en verdad siento.

Avan POV

No podía seguir aguantando la tensión, ¿De que quiere hablar Liz? Que pregunta tan graciosa, se perfectamente de que quiere hablar con nosotros, Eric y yo la mirábamos fijamente, yo me perdí en sus bellos ojos azules, no puedo perderla, la amo tanto.

- No te presiones, habla cuando estés lista- dijo Eric, quería golpearlo, ¿No ve mi desesperación?

- Bien, lo que tengo que decir probablemente termine lastimando a uno de los dos, por favor, no quiero que esa persona vaya a odiarme

- Eso es imposible, ninguno te odiará, eres muy especial para los dos , ¿Verdad Nel… Eric?

- Sí, así es Avan, Liz, tu dí lo que tengas que decir

- De acuerdo, la persona de la cual realmente estoy enamorada es… - Liz no pudo terminar ya que el doctor entró

- Chicos, deben dejarla descansar, salgan por favor

- De acuerdo- dijimos Eric y yo

- Hablaremos después- nos dijo Liz con un poco de tristeza, salimos de la habitación y el doctor nos vio con preocupación

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - le pregunté

- No estoy muy seguro

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Nelsen

- Su corazón no se escucha muy bien

- ¿Qué?- gritamos los dos

- Le haré un electro para estar más seguro, pero… probablemente requiera cirugía.

Oh por Dios, pensé que el peligro ya había pasado y ahora dicen esto, Liz, tienes que ser fuerte, no nos abandones, por favor, te amo, comencé a llorar, Eric también lo hacía. Tengo que avisar a los demás.

Me dirigí a la sala de espera, todos me miraron, ellos se veían felices, pero las caras cambiaron cuando me vieron llorar.

- ¿Avan?- dijo Daniella

- Ella aun no está bien

- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Ari

- Dicen que su corazón no está bien

- No puede ser- dijo Matt

- Se supone que el peligro ya había pasado- dijo Victoria

- Lo se, el doctor dijo que le hará un electro, pero, que lo más probable es que necesite una operación

- ¿Ella no se quejó de ningún dolor en su pecho?

- No, pero aun así… tengo miedo, no quiero que algo salga mal otra vez- dije llorando

- Calma, esperaremos a los resultados del electro, ella se pondrá bien- dijo Leon, sinceramente, mis esperanzas se estan desmoronando.

_**mil disculpas por: numero 1,subir cap tan tarde y dos por ke esta muy corto... espero les haya gustado, ke pasara ahora con Liz? parece que no sale del peligro, a kien iba a escoger? eso lo sabran proximamente :) grax por sus reviews :mas alla de la realidad creo ke me vas a matar por dejarte en suspenso jejeje nos leemos pronto**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

Liz POV

Cielos, no les pude decir, ya no quiero que peleen por mi culpa, sea como sea… los dos son mis grandes amores.

Empecé a sentir mucho dolor en mi pecho, no lo soportaba, era un dolor muy fuerte, no podía hablar, quería llamar ala doctor, pero por más que quería no podía gritar, afortunadamente alguien abrió la puerta, gracias a dios era el médico, corrió hacia mí

- ¿Elizabeth cómo se siente?

- Me duele mucho el pecho- no podía hablar bien

- Esto no está bien

- ¿Qué no está bien?- le pregunté, después solo escuché al doctor decir mi nombre, ya que todo se puso negro a mi alrededor, otra vez estaba muy mal

Daniella POV

Esto no está bien, me fui con Avan, él se veía muy triste, como si ya hubiera perdido la esperanza

- ¿Cómo te sientes Avan?

- Mal Dani, ya son muchas cosas, se nos fue tres veces y ahora…

- Yo tampoco tengo tantas esperanzas, pero hay que echarle buena vibra a Liz, ella es demasiado fuerte, te aseguro que es más fuerte que todos nosotros

- Eso es cierto

- Sí, vamos a regresar para saber como está ella

Ariana POV

Vi que la enfermera que cuidaba a Liz venía hacia nosotros, aparecer no traía buenas noticias

- Enfermera ¿Pasó algo?

- Sí… Elizabeth tuvo un ataque al corazón y tenemos que hacerle una cirugía urgente

- La cirugía funcionará?- preguntó Leon

- Tal vez, si ella logra aguantar la operación, ella vivirá, si no, solo queda esperar un milagro

- Esperar… - dije con la voz quebrada

- Liz, por favor, tienes que aguantar esa operación- dijo Leon

- Liz no se me puede ir… con quien voy a jugar- dije llorando

- ¿Quién nos divertirá?

- Las esperanzas son fuertes- dijo Victoria

- Yo, no lo se- dijo Matt

- Cállate Matt! Liz es muy fuerte, ella vivirá y punto- le dije histérica

- Cálmate Ari, estás muy alterada- me dijo Victoria

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Victoria? Mi amiga está luchando por vivir, ya no puedo más

- Ari, Liz se pondrá bien, ella nos lo ha demostrado

- Sí, eso lo se, pero, ya ,me desesperé, se pone bien y luego empeora otra vez, creo que Matt tiene razón- les dije llorando

- Ariana, cálmate- me dijo Leon

- No puedo, en verdad

- ¿Ya lo sabe Eric?

- No, le iré a avisar- me fui a buscarlo, al parecer el estaba igual de mal que yo

- Eric

- Ari- me dio un fuerte abrazo

- Te vengo a dar malas noticias

- Pasó algo con Liz?

- Sí… a Liz le falla su corazón, le dio un ataque, ahora está en cirugía

- ¿En cirugía? ¿Se va a recuperar?

- El doctor dijo que ella tenía que resistir la operación, si no aguantaba, tal vez… solo hay que esperar un gran milagro

- Esperar… esto no puede ser, tal vez si yo no hubiera venido a hacer el show esto no estaría pasando, todo es mi culpa

- Eric, no es tu culpa, no lo digas

- Nada más llegué y pasó esto, jamás había visto a Liz tan mal, la única vez que la ví débil fue cuando le dio neumonía

- Esta es la tercera vez que la veo así, débil, la neumonía, cuando rompió contigo y ahora con esto

- ¿Cuándo terminamos se puso mal?

- Sí, yo creo que se le acabaron las lágrimas de tanto que lloró

- Realmente me quería

- Y aun te quiere, eso lo se…

- ¿Te lo dijo?

- Siempre que hablo con ella me dice que tu fuiste o más hermoso que le pasó… claro después de mí

- Tu eres su amor #1

- Supón que no en 1er lugar, primero está su familia, luego yo y después tú

- ¿Y Jogia?

- El está en el mismo lugar que tú, Liz está confundida

- Lo que ella decida será lo mejor para los tres- dijo y después ambos fuimos a reunirnos con los demás, necesitamos noticias, saber que Liz estará bien.

**_y ahora ke pasara con Liz? y a kien va a elegir? pronto lo sabran, kiero agradecer por sus reviews, MrRex: me encantan tus historias, gracias por seguir las mias; lindsaywest, me encanta tu historia, es muy buena, suerte con tu tesis; mas alla de la realidad, sabes lo ke pienso de tu historia y de tus comentarios, gracias beest friend :) ahora si espero ke les haya gustado... nos leemos pronto :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII

Eric POV

Hablar con Ariana me confundió un poco, Liz estaba en la misma situación, tal vez, el sentirse presionada para tomar una decisión sin lastimarnos a mí o a Jogia haya provocado ese terrible ataque. Ahora, por nuestra culpa ella puede…

- ¿Alguna noticia?- La voz de Ariana me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Nada aun- dijo Victoria, todos se veían muy tristes, tal vez nadie cree realmente que Liz se vaya a recuperar, también pude notar que Jogia no estaba por ningún lado

- ¿Dónde está Avan?- pregunté

- Después de la mala noticia el desapareció- dijo Daniella

- Iré a buscarlo

- Eric! ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? ¿Provocarlo otra vez? El está igual o más triste que nosotros- Me sorprendió que Victoria me gritara de esa forma

- Victoria, escucha, yo no voy a molestarlo, voy a buscarlo porque él debe estar aquí, entiendo el dolor de Avan, yo también amo a Elizabeth con todo mi corazón- todos se quedaron en silencio, Victoria se acercó y me abrazó

- Lo siento, pero Avan es mi mejor amigo y no me gusta verlo así y menos que la gente se te meta con él

- Entiendo, no te preocupes que no voy a pelear con él

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- Seguro- me regaló una sonrisa, salí a buscar a Avan, todos necesitábamos estar juntos y preparados en caso de que sucediera lo peor.

Daniella POV

Nunca había visto a Victoria actuar de esa forma, me sorprendió mucho, pero la actitud de Eric hacia ella, eso me agradó, no lo conozco mucho, pero, se ve que es un chico muy lindo, se nota también que aun siente algo por Liz, me acerqué a Ariana para abrazarla y hablar con ella, se veía tan mal.

- Hey Ari

- Hola Dani

- He podido notar que Eric ama a Liz

- Nunca dejó de amarla y ella a él, por eso ahora se siente tan confundida

- ¿Cómo crees que ellos tomen la decisión de Liz?

- No lo se, pero para ella será muy difícil, claro si ella logra…- comenzó a llorar más

- No lo digas Ari, no pienses de esa forma, ¿Dónde quedó la niña con grandes esperanzas?

- …. Tu tampoco tienes esperanzas Dani

- Aun tengo, son pocas, pero las tengo

- ¿Qué habrá pasado para que su corazón se debilitara tanto?

- No lo se, cuando salga el doctor a decirnos como van las cosas le preguntaremos

- Sí, claro, debemos preguntar- nos sentamos un rato, pasaron dos horas y aun no teníamos noticias de Liz, ni tampoco señas de Avan y Eric

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Leon

- ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?- preguntó Matt

- No lo creo, si no el doctor ya hubiera salido a decirnos- dijo Victoria, pero al parecer invocó al médico porque en ese momento apareció, todos nos pusimos muy tensos

- La cirugía va bien por el momento, pero yo no me alegraría aun

- ¿Por qué se debilitó tanto su corazón?- pregunté

- Al parecer, al ser golpeada por aquel camión, la mayor parte del golpe lo recibió su pecho y claro su cabeza también, a causa de dicho golpe su corazón salió muy lastimado, desgraciadamente no nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, bueno jóvenes, volveré a la sala de operaciones, con permiso- Nos sorprendió demasiado, nadie habló por unos momentos.

- ¿Crees que salga de esta?- se atrevió a hablar Leon

- Sinceramente ya no se, el doctor no se veía con muchas esperanzas- dijo Matt

- Al igual que nosotros- dijo Ari

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Eric y Avan?- preguntó Victoria ansiosa

- Ellos deben estar hablando, tranquila Vic, no creo que peleen ahorita y más sabiendo como esta Liz

- Sí, tienes razón- le sonreí, no pasó mucho tiempo después de que el doctor salió a darnos las primeras noticias sobre la operación, cuando empezamos a ver mucho movimiento, las enfermeras corrían, buscando quien sabe que, se veían nerviosas, vi que el doctor se acercaba a nosotros

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté

- …

- ¿ Por qué no contesta?- dijo Ari

- Chicos… Liz tuvo cinco infartos durante la cirugía, lo siento pero ella no aguantará incluso si la cirugía sale bien

- ¿Cómo es posible eso?- preguntó Leon

- Su corazón está muy débil, para que ella pueda vivir, necesita un transplante

- ¿Un transplante?- pregunté

- Sí

- ¿Y hay donantes disponibles?

- No, y si no encontramos uno pronto, Liz morirá- lo que dijo simplemente no podía ser cierto ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? Sin una persona que done un corazón Liz muere, comenzamos a llorar, ahora si necesitamos un verdadero milagro.

Avan POV

El que el doctor nos dijera a Nelsen a mí que Liz iba a necesitar cirugía en su corazón me deprimió mucho, en ese momento llegó Eric

- Te estaba buscando

- ¿Para que?

- Yo… no lo sé, supongo que quiero hacer las paces contigo

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, he llegado a pensar que tal vez, pudiéramos llegar a ser amigos

- ¿Amigos? Yo no sé si se pueda

- ¿Por qué no?

- Somos rivales, yo no soportaría verte con Liz, no soportaría verlos tan felices ¿Tu podrías Eric?

- Intentaría asimilarlo, si Liz es feliz contigo, yo lo aceptaría y sería un buen amigo para ustedes

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque tengo el presentimiento de que Liz te va a escoger a ti

- Que curioso, yo pienso que te va a elegir a ti

- Yo no la merezco

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- …. No la busqué en todo este tiempo

- Ella te ama Nelsen, me di cuenta de eso, tienes razón, sea cual sea la decisión de Liz, nosotros podemos ser grandes amigos Eric- le estiré la mano y él la tomó, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, realmente me arrepiento de haberlo tratado mal desde un principio, ahora sé que he encontrado a un gran amigo

- Vamos con los demás- me dijo, yo lo seguí, cuando llegamos vimos que todos estaban más tristes

- ¿Cómo va la cirugía?- preguntó Eric

- ¿Estaba en cirugía? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

- Lo siento

- No importa ¿Cómo está?

- Chicos… Liz

- ¿Liz qué Ariana?

- Ella necesita un transplante de corazón o si no…

- Rayos! ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

- No mucho, chicos, necesitamos un milagro- Sí efectivamente eso necesitamos, encontrar un corazón no es tan sencillo, me senté y comencé a llorar, Eric se acercó a mí, lo miré, me levanté y lo abracé, ambos comenzamos a llorar amargamente, no es justo, Liz no merece esto.

**_o por dios, y ahora ke pasara? la salud de Liz empeora, podran conseguir un corazon? se sabra pronto, kiero agradecer sus reviews, MrRex, mas alla de la realidad (no dejaste review en el anterior ¬¬) Lindsaywest, grax por tu comentario... aun no se si Eric sera el gran amor de Liz asi ke no te preocupes (no me lastimes por favor jeje) espero les haya gustado este cap, nos leemos pronto_**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII

Eric POV

Vaya, Liz necesita un donante de corazón y no hay nadie… tal vez si yo le diera el mío, para que viva y sea feliz con Avan, eso no importa, haría lo que fuera por ella. No le diré a nadie lo que pienso hacer. Le hice una carta a Liz explicándole todo:

_Liz, mi amor, te amo como no tienes idea. ¿Sabes? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo, te quiero, te adoro._

_En estos momentos, tu estás luchando por tu vida, y eso a mi me duele mucho, mi amor, necesitas un transplante de corazón y desafortunadamente no hay ninguno, el doctor dijo que si no llega uno en estos momentos… tu te irías para siempre, y yo no quiero eso, sí que yo te daré el mío._

_Espero que seas feliz con Avan, yo te protegeré desde arriba… espero que nunca me olvides; en estos momentos iré a entregar mi corazón, y quiero que me cumplas una promesa, "se feliz", te dejo este dije que dice "SMILE" para que nunca se te olvide sonreír._

_Te amo Liz, recuérdalo siempre_

_Eric_

Fui con Daniella para entregarle la carta

- Dani, ¿Te puedo dar algo?

- Sí, claro, ¿Qué es?

- Dale esta carta y este dije a Liz

- Bien, yo se lo doy, pero ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, mi papá me acaba de decir que fuera a casa para algo urgente, dile a Liz que la amo más que a mi vida

- ¿En serio no puedes quedarte?

- No, Dani, y por favor dile a Avan que cuide mucho a Liz

- Sí, Eric, no te preocupes, yo le digo

- Gracias Dani, eres una gran chica

- Y tu eres un chico maravilloso Eric

- Gracias, ya me voy, no se te olvide, por favor, adiós.

Daniella POV

Vi a Eric muy raro, ¿Cómo va a irse? Bueno, dijo que era algo importante.

- Hey Dani, ¿Qué te dijo Eric?

- … Me dio una carta y este dije para Liz, dijo que tenía que irse a su casa

- A ver el dije- se lo mostré- que bonito, viene la palabra smile

- El se veía extraño

- Lo más probable es que haya sido alguna urgencia

- Sí, tal vez.

Eric POV

Salí del hospital, pero volví a entrar por la puerta trasera, no quería que nadie me viera. Fui a una recepción en la parte de arriba, hablé con la joven

- Hola, buenas tardes

- Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Sí… em… quiero donar mi corazón

- ¿Donar tu corazón? Tienes que morir para hacer eso

- Sí, lo se, y por eso vengo, ¿Sabe?, el amor de mi vida está luchando por vivir, necesita un transplante y no hay donantes, y yo la amo tanto que quiero que ella viva, así que decidí donarle el mío

- Es un lindo gesto, pero…. - En ese momento llegó el doctor que atiende a Liz

- Eric, pensé que estarías abajo con tus amigos

-….

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Este joven donar su corazón

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible Eric

- Yo haría cualquier cosa con tal que mi amor, Elizabeth, viva

- No lo dudo, pero

- ¿No hay forma de causar mi muerte y tomar mi corazón?

- No, eso va en contra de nuestra ética profesional, lo siento, solo tenemos que esperar- Bien, esto no va con mis planes, me salí muy enojado y me subí a mi auto, comencé a manejar sin rumbo alguno, iba muy rápido y cegado por el enojo que tenía, no me dí cuenta que otro auto estaba apunto de golpearme de frente, cuando reaccioné fue demasiado tarde, todo se oscureció.

Daniella POV

Ariana y yo fuimos a la recepción para ver como iban las cosas con Liz.

- ¿Aun no hay donante?- preguntó Ariana

- No, la verdad no, seguimos esperando

- OK, muchas gracias

- Ari, insisto en que Eric se veía muy extraño

- Dani ¿Por qué?

- Sí, como si…- no terminé, llegó el doctor

- Chicas, no quiero mentirles, pero deben saber esto

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sí no tenemos un donante en estos momentos, temo que la Señorita Elizabeth morirá

- Pero, aun no hay nada- Gritó Ari- debe mantenerla con vida más tiempo

- En serio lo…- Llegó la enfermera corriendo

- Doctor, tenemos una persona accidentada

- ¿Quién es?

- Es el joven Eric Nelsen

- ¿Qué?- gritamos Ari y yo

- Doctor, el joven tiene muerte cerebral, no va a reaccionar- Ari y yo comenzamos a llorar

- Chicas, se que esto es muy difícil para ustedes, pero… Eric vino a vernos hace unas horas, y nos dijo que quería donar su corazón, quería que hiciéramos el transplante en ese momento

- Sabía que había algo raro en él

- Dani, Ariana

- ¿Sí?- dijimos

- Tenemos el corazón para Liz, enfermera, prepare todo

Así es, tenemos el corazón para nuestra amiga, Liz, Eric realmente te amaba, para sacrificarse de esa forma, ahora, solo tienes que aguantar la cirugía.

_**perdon por la tardanza pero ya esta aki el cap 18... (wiii) espero ke lo hayan disfrutado, el sig cap probablemente sea el ultimo... bueno, kiero agardecer sus reviews : Mr Rex, amo tu historia, en serio... Mas alla de la realidad... sin palabras me dejaste intrigada con tu ultima actualizacion, espero no tares en subir el otro y LindsayWest, me super encanta tu historia y como escribes, deberias leer mis otra historias tal vez te gusten =) ok nos leemos pronto**_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX

Ariana POV

No puedo creerlo, más bien, no se como sentirme ahora, feliz, triste, no lo sé, son varios sentimientos encontrados. Volteé a ver a Daniella, al parecer ella estaba igual que yo

- Dani

- …..

- Dani!

- ¿Qué pasa Ari?

- Tenemos que decirle a los demás sobre esto

- Sí, lo se, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Avan?

- No lo sé, espero que no lo tome muy mal- Bajamos para reunirnos con nuestros amigos, Avan no estaba, tienen que estar todos para poderles decir, Leon se acercó

- ¿Qué sucede chicas?- preguntó preocupado

- ¿Dónde está Avan?- preguntó Dani

- Fue por un café- dijo Victoria

- Vic ¿Podrías ir por él? Hay algo que debemos decir, pero necesitan estar todos

- De acuerdo, iré por él- Esperamos a que ellos llegaran para darles las buenas y malas noticias, no tardaron mucho en aparecer de nuevo

- Ya estamos aquí

- Bien, chicos, tenemos buenas y malas noticias- dije

- Empieza con la buena por favor- suplicó Matt

- Ya hay un corazón para Liz, en este momento la están preparando para cirugía

- ¿Mi nena vivirá?- Avan se veía muy alegre

- ¿Y cuál es la mala?- preguntó Victoria

- ….

- Ariana, por favor, dinos que pasa- dijo Leon, yo comencé a llorar, miré a Dani para que ella continuara

- El corazón lo donó Eric

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?- gritaron Leon, Matt y Victoria, Avan se quedó en shock

- El tuvo un accidente en su auto

- ¿Y cómo saben que quería donar sus órganos?- preguntó Matt, yo comencé a contarles lo que nos dijo el doctor acerca de la petición de Eric. Avan seguía sin decir nada, estaba triste, confundido

- ¿Avan?

- ….

- Avan, hay algo que debes saber- le dijo Dani

- Dime

- Eric… me pidió que te dijera que cuidaras bien a Liz- Avan sonrió

- No tiene que pedirlo dos veces, lo haré muy bien- Después de eso solo esperábamos noticias sobre la cirugía, luego de un tiempo el doctor se acercó a nosotros, nos pusimos muy tensos, la vida de Liz dependía de esta cirugía, esperemos que el corazón de Eric funcione con ella.

- Chicos…

- Por favor deje el suspenso- supliqué

- La cirugía fue un éxito, Liz estará bien, ya está fuera de peligro

- Gracias a Dios!- pudimos suspirar aliviados todos

- ¿Podemos verla?

- No, aun no, en cuanto ella despierte, podrán entrar

- Esta bien- dijimos

Daniella POV

Estábamos esperando a que Liz despertara, la quiero ver, pero, no se como decirle lo de Eric, tengo que entregarle las cosas que él me dio, no se como va a reaccionar ella, no quiero que sufra. Unas horas después regresó el doctor.

- Ella ya despertó ¿Quién entrará?

- Iré yo, si no te importa Avan

- Esta bien, entra, no hay problema Dani- Muy bien, es la hora de la verdad, entré a la habitación de Liz, ahí estaba ella, pálida, pero viva.

- Hola Liz

- Hola Dani

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Con dolor en el pecho, pero es por la herida, Dani, no se bien que fue lo que sucedió

- Te pusiste mal otra vez, tu corazón estaba muy dañado, te hicieron un transplante- Liz quedó un poco impresionada.

- ¿Sabes quién fue la persona que lo donó?

- Sí

- ¿Quién? Me gustaría agradecer a la familia- No le dije, solo le dí la carta y el dije que Eric me dio.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es de parte de Eric- Liz parecía confundida, ahora es cuando la bomba explotará.

Liz POV

¿Por qué Dani no habrá contestado mi pregunta? En cambio me dio algo por parte de Eric, era una carta y un dije con la palabra SMILE, sonreí ante la palabra. Comencé a leer la carta… Empecé a llorar, ¿Cómo era posible esto? No es cierto

- Dani, ¿Dejaron que Eric donara su corazón?

- No, Liz, los doctores no lo dejaron, sin embargo….

- ¿Dónde está él?

- ….

- Dani

- Eric tuvo un accidente, sufrió muerte cerebral, Liz, él donó el corazón- Entonces si había sido él, ¿Por qué? Comencé a llorar otra vez

- Dani

- Dime

- Necesito ver a Avan

- Iré por él.

Eric ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me pides que sea feliz, pero… no se si pueda hacerlo, no tenías que sacrificarte de esa forma. Avan entró al cuarto

- Amor- me besó en los labios, yo le correspondí

- Avan, creo que debes saber la verdad

- Bien, escucho

- Eric… fue mi primer amor, me demostró que él me amaba, incluso ahora

- Lo se, el donó…

- Su corazón, sí, lo se, Avan, lo que quiero decir es…

- Que sigues amando a Eric

- ….

- ¿Adiviné?

- Avan, Eric fue mi primer amor, pero tu eres el amor de mi vida, el día que me puse mal otra vez, al que iba a escoger desde un principio eras tu. Avan te amo y se que Eric habría aceptado la decisión.

- Eric era un gran chico, si lo hubieras escogido a él, yo habría sido feliz también.

- Lo se, ahora solo tengo que cumplir una promesa

- ¿A sí? ¿Cuál?

- Ser feliz, me lo pidió Eric en su carta

- Entonces yo debo cumplir la mía

- ¿Cuál?

- Cuidarte y hacerte feliz- Nos besamos nuevamente.

Ya han pasado algunos meses desde el fatal accidente, no he tenido complicaciones después de la cirugía, llevo una vida normal, continuamos grabando Victorious y mantengo mi relación con Avan, los dos somos muy felices. Gracias Eric, mi gran amigo, mi primer amor, es por ti que sigo con vida. ¿Ves? He cumplido mi promesa y Avan la suya. Gracias Eric y adiós, en algún momento nos veremos de nuevo.

_**y aki esta este ultimo capitulo, espero ke les haya gustado la historia en general, seguire escribiendo no se preocupen, kiero agradecer sus reviews: MrRex: sabes lo que pienso de tu historia, gracias ppor todo tu apoyo. Mas alla de la realidad: amiga te hice sufrir demasiado lo siento jejeje, tengo mas sorpresas esperalas, tus comentarios me ayudaron mucho a continuar, espero actualizacion pronto de tu historia, te kiero. lindsaywest: amo tu historia y lo sabes, gracias por tus reviews. Gracias a todos los ke siguieron esta historia hasta el final =) nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
